


[Fanvideo] Duty and Destiny

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanvids, Female-Centric, Gen, Guilt, POV Female Character, Redemption, Survivor Guilt, Women Being Awesome, like discussed not successful, you find a cause and you serve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: The woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep - Robert Frostor in Lunafreya own words; "My duty is my destiny"





	[Fanvideo] Duty and Destiny

**final fantasy 15 - luna - riptide**

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

**Fandom:** final fantasy 15 kingsglaive

**Music:** Taylor Swift - Riptide (vance joy cover)

**Character(s):** Luna, (Regis,Ravus,Nyx,Crowe,Libertus,Adyrn, Noctis)

**Warnings:** character death, fire, body horror, a person burning alive, politics, violence against female characters,

 

streaming here on  **[archive](https://archive.org/details/FF15LunaRiptide.avi)**

Luna is so young but she is made (by herself (as a defense, to help) by the people around her) into a  tool in the war.  
“I wanna be your left hand man”-she wants to help people (she wants to love them too, but it seems like there is only time for one of this things in her life right now and that´s an easy choice)

**[dreamwitdh](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Flittlecatk.dreamwidth.org%2F657.html&t=YTQxYmFmOWQwOGM2ZDI4ODZjNTNmMzMzMWEzNTIwZmY2NTgzODM3ZCwxTjZycGw5Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181027480082%2Ffinal-fantasy-15-luna-riptide-disclaimer&m=1) **link ****

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged the relarionships as platonic (beside Crowe/Luna because thats how i roll) but you can see romance where you want to.


End file.
